Interlude: A Concert that Reaches the Multiverse
by David Ishihara
Summary: A few days before the day of the King of Fighters tournament, David, Yoko, Kaede, and Scott, alongside Tsumugi and Fulgore, hold a concert that is said to be the biggest in their career.


One night, close to the six-month mark, a stage has been set up for a concert to be played. Backstage, David was tuning the equipment that's being set up.

"Oh man. This is the biggest show I've ever had in my life. And I don't have Leopardmon and Craniamon to help me this time. I'm hoping the lineup change works out with this set up." David said.

"Dave. The opening act is about to finish their set. You're up in five." one of the stagehands said.

"Got it. You ready for this, Fulgore? You'll be on drums since Craniamon isn't with us." David said.

"Got it." Fulgore said.

"Tsumugi, you can handle the guitar, right?" David said.

"Of course. It shouldn't be too much of a problem." Tsumugi said.

"Alright. Let's rock and roll!" David said.

It was at this moment that the group took to the stage much to the cheers of the crowd.

"(Thank you, everybody!)" David said in Japanese. "(You know, it's been nice to come back here in Tokyo for a proper respite. Thank you all for your support! You guys are awesome! And I hope you're all ready for the show of a lifetime!)" he said. "(We've got old favorites and new music to bring out, so there's something for everybody. And as you can see, we have a bit of a lineup change to make up for this occasion. We've got Tsumugi Shirogane on guitar and Fulgore on drums to fill in the gaps. Hopefully, this new formation will bring in a new flair into tonight's performance. So, without further ado, let's begin!)"

(Cue- Naked Arms- T.M. Revolution)

All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone

In a world beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun

Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide

Try to stop all this destruction, find a way, turn the tide

Reveal the bond that's made

Between the light and the shade

Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving

The break of day will leave a scar

Nothing we believe can project us from tomorrow

Enjoy today from where we are

I will believe to the end

Even with my face pressed to the fire

I won't be shaken or moved

By the heat getting closer and higher

Sink or swim

Lose or win

Hold on with my naked arms

All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone

In a world beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun

Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide

Try to stop all this destruction, find a way, turn the tide

Reveal the bond that's made

Between the light and the shade

Everywhere I go, there is dark and there is sorrow

It's always just a step away

Always so amazing, the evil sky above me

It always seems so far away

Look in the water and see

Mirrored memories scatter and sink inside

Friendships are broken and made

Now the curtain has fallen on those who tried

Flowers rise

Stormy skies

Feel heaven's power on earth

I see my infinite dreams coming to an end

Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend

Now I see my destiny only brings me pain

Now the sunshine and the shade are forced together again

I choose to follow the light

Flowing through me here tonight

I see my infinite dreams coming to an end

Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend

Now I see all of my fire only brings me pain

From inside me or around me, I will burn just the same

Moving up, I'll never stop

Until I come out on top

(Next Song- Colors- Code Geass)

To change the world, and myself

I need to believe in what I can achieve

And that belief has always been forever in me

This world's getting worse to my dismay

And I simply looked the other way

No longer!

I falter no longer

I worry no longer

I tremble no longer

'Cause now I must choose

When you gave me the courage

To stand and take action

You gave me hope I will never lose

One time my soul was as dark as the night

But then you entered my soul with your light

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall live life anew

I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself

I need to believe in what I can achieve

And that belief will always be important to me

I'm leaving my past behind me so

I'll search for the answers as I go

Starting today

Standing alone while the sun starts to rise

The rays are drying the tears in my eyes

I hear your voice, calling out to me

And your smile glistens radiantly

You opened up all the windows to let it shine down on me

I'll change the world, and myself

It's time to stand up and fight for what I believe

And that's the strength that gives me what I need to be free

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall live life anew

I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself

I need to believe in what I can achieve

And that belief will always be important to me

The sky's the limit

Nothing's gonna stand in my way

I feel the wind rushing through my heart

And I know the light will show me the way

(Next Song- Time to Say Goodbye- RWBY)

there's a point where it tips

there's a point where it breaks

there's a point where it bends

and a point we just can't take

Anymore

there's a line that we'll cross

and there's no return

there's a time and a place

no bridges left to burn

Anymore

we can't just wait with lives at stake

until they think we're ready

our enemies are gathering

the storm is growing deadly

now it's time to say goodbye

to the things we loved

and the innocence of youth

how the time seemed to fly

from our carefree lives

and the solitude and peace we always knew

there's a day when we'll fight

and we're not gonna fall

there's a day when we'll stand

and a day when we won't crawl

Anymore

there's a moment in time

and there's no going back

when we're pushed too hard

and we won't hold our attack

Anymore

we can't just cling to childish things

as evil just grows closer

humanity's in jeopardy

this fight is far from over

now it's time to say goodbye

to the things we loved

and the innocence of youth

with a doubt in our minds

why we chose this life

and at times we can't help wondering…

were we born to fight and die?

sacrificed for one huge lie?

are we heroes keeping peace?

or are we weapons?

pointed at the enemy

so someone else can claim a victory?

now it's time to say goodbye

to the things we loved

and the innocence of youth

how the time seemed to fly

from our carefree lives

and the solitude and peace we always knew

(Next Song- Bad Medicine (Rock Band version)- Bon Jovi)

Your love is like bad medicine

Bad medicine is what I need, whoa

Shake it up just like bad medicine

There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease

Bad medicine

I ain't got a fever, got a permanent disease

And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy

I got lots of money but it isn't what I need

Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me

And I got all the symptoms count 'em one, two, three

First you need (that's what you get for falling in love)

Then you bleed (you get a little but it's never enough)

And when you're on your knees (that's what you get for falling in love)

Now, this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug, whoa

Your love is like bad medicine, bad medicine is what I need, whoa

Shake it up just like bad medicine

There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease

Bad, bad medicine

I don't need no needle to be givin' me a thrill

And I don't need no anesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill

I got a dirty down addiction that doesn't leave a track

I got a jones for your affection like a monkey on my back

There ain't no paramedic gonna save this heart attack

When you need (that's what you get for falling in love)

Then you bleed (you get a little but it's never enough)

And when you're on your knees (that's what you get for falling in love)

Now, this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug, whoa

Your love is like bad medicine, bad medicine is what I need, whoa

Shake it up just like bad medicine

So let's play doctor, baby, cure my disease

Bad, bad medicine

Is what I want

Bad, bad medicine

Ow, it's what I need

I need a respirator 'cause I'm running out of breath

But you're an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress

When you find your medicine you take what you can get

'Cause if there's something better, baby, well they haven't found it yet

Whoa

Your love is like bad medicine, bad medicine is what I need, whoa

Shake it up just like bad medicine

There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease

Your love, bad medicine

Bad medicine is what I need, whoa

Shake it up just like bad medicine

Your love's the potion that can cure my disease

Bad, bad medicine

Is what I want

Bad, bad medicine

Ooh baby, ooh baby

Bad, bad medicine (I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta)

I gotta, I gotta

I gotta do it again, wait a minute, wait a minute

Hold on

I'm not done

One more time

With feeling

Come on

Help me out now

Your love is like bad medicine

Bad medicine is what I need, whoa

Shake it up just like bad medicine

You got the potion that can cure my disease

Your love, bad medicine

Your kiss is what I need

Your love, bad medicine

Bad Medicine

Bad Medicine

(Next Song- In My World- Blue Exorcist)

Dark side in my heart is...

It's always bringing in the sadness that just hides in my past.

It's Alright, cause it's nothing to me

I'll stretch out my arms and fight this fight

My life is in my control.

I'm gazing at this world, but I can't feel my burning soul

It's like I don't exist, and I can't find the power to protect myself.

When was my path chosen for me

Right down this road I've long avoided?

Cause now there's no one left to be my light.

I won't let fate be my guide

I will stand and will make my cry for pride

Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.

Inside this vibe of love.

Reality and all twisted prayers

Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart.

Throwing all the lies away is pointless

Goodbye, precious life.

Dark Cloud in my heart is

Fading away, and letting all the light shine on the road I'm on

Let's Fight, there's no need to fear.

I've gathered all my strength in my two-edged sword.

My life isn't left in the black

I have a shining light that I can count on to have my back

I feel myself exist again, and I know that I'm never alone

Why was my path chosen for me

Right down this road I've long avoided?

But I won't wait to run through the unknown.

I won't let fate be my guide

And I will take this chance to try for pride

Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.

And hearing this wave of love

I'll crush the numbness of all the sorrow

That this entire world has given me for far too long

But it's hard to throw away my soul, cause

it's my precious life.

I won't let fate be my guide

I will stand and will make my cry for pride

Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.

Inside this vibe of love.

Reality and all twisted prayers

Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart.

Throwing all the lies away is pointless

Goodbye, precious life.

Go! Change this destiny of mine,

Cause I will never stop my try for pride.

Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.

And singing this song of love

I'll let its wish break through all the burdens

To build up all of our bonds and make tomorrow come

All the lies that I threw away have helped cause

It's my precious life.

(Next Song- Fist Bump- Sonic Forces)

I can't do this alone

Even though I am strong

Need something more than me

Someone to push me to victory

Let's see what we can do

Together, me and you

Can't be afraid to try

Kiss your fears goodbye

No looking back

You and I, we're on the attack

Full speed ahead

Running to the sunset

Such a different feeling

Both of us believing

We can make it better

Together we can show the world what we can do

You are next to me and I'm next to you

Pushing on through until the battle's won

No one's gonna give a thing to us

Into each other we put our trust

Standing united, after the fight

All alone, we will never be

The two of us, are holding the key

We see, today, a world we couldn't see

Before I say goodbye to you

One more last fist bump…

I know you have been afraid before

But you don't have to be anymore

No more emptiness to feel inside

When we work together no one can break up our stride

No looking back

You and I, we're on the attack

Full speed ahead

Running to the sunset

Such a different feeling

Both of us believing

We can make it better

Together we can show the world what we can do

You are next to me and I'm next to you

Pushing on through until the battle's won

No one's gonna give a thing to us

Into each other we put our trust

Standing united, after the fight, is done

We can show the world what we can do

You are next to me and I'm next to you

Pushing on through until the battle's won

No one's gonna give a thing to us

Into each other we put our trust

Standing united, after the fight

It's a brand new day

We have turned the page

I never knew how much I needed

Somebody to help me this way

All alone, we will never be

The two of us, are holding the key

We see, today, a world we couldn't see

Before I say goodbye to you

One more last fist bump

(Next Song- Livin' on a Prayer (Guitar Hero version)- Bon Jovi)

Once upon a time not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike

He's down on his luck

It's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man

She brings home her pay

For love, for love

She says, "We've gotta hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love we'll give it a shot."

Whoa, we're half-way there

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it. I swear

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock

Now he's holding in

What he used to make it talk

So tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night

Tommy whispers

"Baby, it's okay, someday

We've gotta hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love we'll give it a shot

Whoa, we're half-way there

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it. I swear

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer

We've gotta hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Whoa, we're half-way there

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half-way there

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half-way there

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear

Whoa, livin' on a prayer

(Next Song- This Will Be the Day- RWBY)

They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder,

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware if the dark returns.

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.

Day and night will sever.

Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.

We are lightning.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

and victory is in a simple soul.

(Finale- Open Your Heart- Sonic Adventure)

Thunder, rain, and lightning.

Danger, water rising.

Clamor, sirens wailing.

It's such a bad sign.

Shadows, dark creatures.

Steel clouds floating in the air.

People run for shelter.

What's gonna happen to us?

All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake.

I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do?

You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change

Yours is filled with evil and mine is not

There is no way I can lose!

Can't hold on much longer...

But I will never let go!

I know it's a one way track...

Tell me now how long this'll last!

I'm not gonna think this way...

Nor will I count on others!

Close my eyes and feel it burn...

Now I see what I gotta do!

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright.

Ancient cities blazing,

Shadows keep attacking.

Little children crying,

Confusion, hopeless anger.

I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy!

All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way!

Can't hold on much longer.

But I will never let go!

I know it's a one way track.

Tell me now how long this'll last!

I'm not gonna think this way.

Nor will I count on others!

Close my eyes and feel it burn.

Now I see what I gotta do!

Open your heart...and you will see!

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us.

Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free!

I know it's a one way track.

Tell me now how long this'll last!

Close my eyes and feel it burn.

Now I see what I gotta do!

Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer!

But I will never let go!

I know it's a one way track!

Tell me now how long this'll last!

I'm not gonna think this way!

Nor will I count on others!

Close my eyes and feel it burn!

Now I see what I gotta do!

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah!

Open your heart!

Open your heart!

(End setlist)

The crowd cheered at the set list.

"(Thank you. Thank you all so much. This was our best show yet! We're glad we have so much support from every single one of you. People of Tokyo, thank you for all of your support all these years!)" David said.

David and his band soon made it back to the others.

"That was an amazing show! You all rocked!" Dawn said.

"Yes, as amazing as ever master. I have no doubt that everyone has seen it back where they're from." Dusk said.

"Aw, thanks, girls. This setlist was culminated from everything we have all been through so far. I'm just glad I get to share my own experiences so far." David said.

"Good thing, because the King of Fighters tournament is starting soon. Are you ready?" Genis asked.

"Yeah. I'm good to go. I can't wait to see everyone again." David said.


End file.
